Heteroqueer (Season 16)
Heteroqueer Season 16, is the sixteenth season of Heteroqueer. It will follow the basic format of Heteroqueer, and will feature 44 brand new contestants. It was originally titled Heteroqueer: Brotherly Ties. Where all the contestants are brand new, but will be brothers of past Heteroqueer contestants. This idea was universally panned by fans, and was dropped. Originally scheduled to air directly after season 15, CBD went into a network wide hiatus until October 2018, that it was hinted it was coming soon. Due to a contract dispute with Drew Pinsky, this season was originally stated to have a shorter cast of 34 contestants, and run for a shorter time as well, running only a month. However, after technically difficulties on the first day of production, the season was temporarily cancelled, and production was redone. Drew Pinsky was able to get out of his future plans and this season is now planned to run longer than planned, and will have a cast of 44 contestants. After round/episode 2, Pedro won a secret power that allows a team to stay in the game, if they lose the eliminator. After round/episode 3, Scott won a secret power that makes a team automatically immune from the eliminator, even if they lose the challenge. After the third round/episode of production, the game reached a complex and convoluted predicament. Winston Belvedere had to leave the game, after his brother was involved in a terrible motorcycle accident. Thankfully, his brother is in stable condition. Winston decided to indefinitely leave the game. Pedro Hellensburg was now left without a partner. Originally CBD, scheduled a special competition to replace his partner. However shockingly, Pedro took a bribe of an undisclosed amount of money to permanently leave the game. He gave his secret eliminator second chance power to Benny. The special competition originally planned, was then a challenge in which all twelve previously eliminated contestants had a second chance at the game. One team will be allowed back into the game. (Rex and Vinny, and John and Isaiah decided to team up. Despite the fact they were eliminated as individuals.) The challenge ended controversially, with Rex and Vinny, and Ralph and Antoine both having a photo finish in the task. CBD decided to allow both teams back into the game. (Rex and Vinny, being that they did not have a team color when they were originally eliminated, are the Platinum team). CBD is also having a double elimination the following round. (If the Brown and Platinum teams do not win the challenge, they are automatically sent to the eliminator in the following round) This will be Drew Pinsky's final season as host. Cast (*) Indicates the cast member was apart of the original cast. Elimination Table * (^)Indicates the episode did not feature any competition eliminations. * (*)Indicates the episode was a double elimination episode. * In episode 4, all previously eliminated contestants were officially temporarily brought back into the game, however only four contestants managed to secure a spot in the game. * In episode 6, White, Copper, and Blue, were sent to the eliminator. The White team lost the eliminator, but used their second chance power to remain in the game; therefore, this episode contained no eliminations. * In episode 7, Green team, along with Blue and Brown were sent to the eliminator. The green team used their power to grant them immune from the eliminator. Dr. Drew then gave a special eliminator challenge, that if teams were able to complete it, they would be granted back into the game. Blue and Brown both completed the challenge, and remained in the game. *In episode 12, there was no challenge. Instead each team went into a private room that had a red button with an undisclosed bribe amount. Magenta team were the first team to accept the bribe, and were taken out of the competition. *In episode 15, due to the fact it was a special friends and family challenge, no eliminations were featured in this round. However, the winners of the challenge, received a huge advantage towards the next challenge. *In episode 20, a special challenge was played, to where two players can have a signifcant advantage in the final challenge, and/or two players will be offered a tempting bribe to leave the game. The winners of the challenge had a chance to either take an undisclosed bribe amount, or have an advantage in the final challenge. The player that was first made their choice. If they chose to take the bribe, the second player had the choice to whether or not they wanted to take the advantage. (Which this decision should be surefire). If they chose to take the advantage, the second player had the choice to whether or not they wanted to take the bribe. But if they take the bribe, they automatically are eliminated from the game. If no players take the bribe, all non immune players participate in an eliminator challenge. Rex and Brandon won first palce in the challenge. Brandon decided to take the bribe amount. As Vinny was second place in the challenge, he decided to take the advantage. Rex decided to take the advantage. As Stuart was second place in the challenge, he was given the option to take the bribe, he decided to take it, however forfeited his place in the game. ;Competition : The contestant was the Winner. : The contestant was the Runner-Up. : The contestant/team won that episodes challenge and/or was immune from the eliminator/elimination. : The contestant/team did not win that episodes challenge, but wasn't voted into the eliminator. : The contestant won the eliminator. : The contestant lost the eliminator and was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the eliminator. : The contestant left the game on their own accord. : The contestant was bribed to leave the game. : The contestant returned to the game from previously being eliminated. : The contestant lost the eliminator, but was saved. Category:Shows